Welcome to Godhood
by KH3 FTW
Summary: Percy agrees to become a God, on one condition. rated M for lemon in later chapters. UPDATE 2.0: it was heads. you know what i mean.
1. Chapter 1

_**This takes place during TLO. Percy is standing before the gods, being offered a single wish.**_

I was standing before the gods. I had just defeated Kronos, or at least Luke did.

"Perseus Jackson, you have saved the Gods. We shall grant you one wish." Zeus looked down at him. "And yes, you may become a god."

I turned and saw Annabeth wasn't looking me in the eye. I turned back to Zeus. "I will accept your offer and become a god." I heard Annabeth sob. "On one condition."

Zeus chuckled. "You are in no position to gamble, boy."

I looked back at him. "I will become a god," I looked over my shoulder at Annabeth. "If she becomes one with me."

Everyone stared at me in shock. Annabeth was staring at me with her mouth agape. Poseidon was the first to regain his composure. "I say we take a vote. All in favor of Percy and Annabeth becoming gods?"

He raised his hand. So did Hermes and Aphrodite. Even Hestia voted. But that was only four out of thirteen. Annabeth stared at her mom. Athena gave her a 'what?' look. "I am not going to let you be a god just to live forever with that," she looked at Percy, trying to find the right word. "Boy."

Percy tried to reason with some of the gods. "We will also be the new camp directors. So Dionysus is free from his punishment."

The god of wine raised his hand instantly. "I am, what do the kids call it now a days, in." Five gods down, two to go.

Apollo raised his hand and glared at his sister. She reluctantly raised her hand too. Hera looked around and turned onto her husband. "I will not let that girl become a god." She didn't even bother to whisper. This made the rest of their gods raise their hands, even Zeus and Athena.

Hera's face went red with rage. Zeus finally spoke. "Alright, everyone, except you Hera, is in favor of this decision. You two will become gods and the new co-camp directors." He clapped his hands and I felt a weird sensation course threw my body.

**Three hours later. Camp Half-blood.**

I awoke with a start. I was in the same bed I was in four years ago. I got up and held my head. Must have been a weird dream. The gods probably beamed us back after we saved the world. I walked out of the big house and stood on the porch.

Clapping erupted as soon as I got off the first step. Annabeth appeared next to me and we were both picked up by the remaining campers and carried us around the pavilion. When they set us down, Chiron walked up to us.

He smiled at me. He then turned to the camp. "Let me introduce, but I am pretty sure you know them already, our new camp directors. The god Percy and goddess Annabeth."

More cheering and clapping came from the camp. I just looked at Annabeth. She just smiled and embraced me in a hug. I blushed and stood there shocked for a second before returning the hug.

Grover trotted up to me and gave me a while grin. "So what are you guys the gods and goddesses of?" I tan a hand through my hair.

"I don't really know. I passed out as soon as I became a god." I turned to Annabeth. She shook her head, she didn't know.

Hermes ran up to them. "Heya, Perce." He headed me and Annabeth a list. "These are the available opening as gods."

I looked at my list. God of stupidity, sarcasm, idiocy, etc. I looked at Hermes. "Did Ares right this?"

Hermes laughed. "How did you know? Actually I added those for a laugh. What we do need is a god of time." His face got serious. "You know, sense Kronos is no longer in a physical form."

Percy thought it would be great to have powers over time. "I'll take it. Will I still have powers over water?"

Hermes nodded. "You are the son of Poseidon, so yeah, I would think so." He turned to Annabeth. "so what do you want to be goddess of?"

Annabeth looked over her list again. "I'll be…" she put a finger to her lips.

"Any day now, wise girl." Annabeth glared at me.

"Shut up, seaweed brain." She turned to Hermes. "Give me another day. Then I will decide." Hermes nodded and faced me.

He held out his hand and I felt another surge of power go through me. This time I didn't pass out. When it passed, I looked around.

"So, Percy how do you feel?" I felt a little different. I tried to affect time. I looked around and saw everyone was moving very slowly. The Apollo kid's arrows were taking about a minute to hit the targets.

I willed it to go back to normal time. Everything was going at regular speed so I turned back to Hermes. He smiled at me. "Pretty cool, huh?" I nodded and looked at Annabeth.

She looked at me and grabbed my hand. Hermes left with a 'bye' and flew away into the sky. Annabeth leaned close and whispered in my ear, "looks like we need to build a new cabin for you. And it needs to be sound proof."

I stared at her. "why does it need to be sound proof?"

She smiled wickedly. "Cause I still haven't paid you back for making me a god."

I was left to wonder what she meant when she pulled me to the big house.

_Ok chapter done, next one will be my first lemon! Percy makes use of the power of time._

_Ok see you all later._


	2. Old Enemies and Rewards

_Ok, next chapter. I don't own PJO._

Annabeth pulled me into the big house and locked the door behind us. She pulled me to the bed room, closed the windows and locked them. She closed the door and locked that too.

"What is with you and locks?" She just smiled at me and pushed me onto the bed. She got crawled on top of me and gave me a small kiss on the nose. "That was my reward?"

"Not even close, seaweed brain." She pushed me down on my back and kissed me on the lips. She pulled my camp half-blood shirt over my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I think me and her were about to have sex. And why was I saying no to this? I really should be the god of stupidity.

She smiled sweetly at me again. "I am just thanking you for making me a goddess."

"How do we even know we are gods?" she sighed and took out her knife. "What are you going to do with that?"

She took the point of the knife and made a small cut on the back of her left hand. Instead of red mortal blood, it bled the golden blood of immortals. The wound healed instantly and she climbed back on top of me.

"See? We are gods now. And I just want to reward you." She started to pull off her shirt when a yell for help came from the camp.

"PEEERRRRRRCYYYYYYYYYYY!" Annabeth put her shirt down and threw mine to me. I got it on in record time, due to the god of time thing. We unlocked the door and raced out. Grover ran up to me, panting and sweaty. "Sea… monster… coming… to camp… Luke…" he passed out right there.

I looked at Annabeth. "What is Luke doing alive?"

"I don't know, but I hope he is fighting for the right side." There was a gleam of hope in her eyes. That still bugged me. I know she said she just loved Luke as a brother and all, but I didn't believe it. We ran to the beach and saw the sea monster was more than your average serpent.

It was at least three football fields long and had three heads. While each head was serpent like, they had human eyes. All head turned to me and the center one roared. The heads lunged forward and I saw a man on the back. It was Luke. He was attacking the camp, again!

I ran up and told the campers to stay back. They did so and I tried to freeze time. When everything stopped, I knew it worked. I swam through the water and got on the serpent. (Not an easy task, I must tell you) I pulled out a pen and pulled of the cap. It turned into my sword and a stabbed the right head. And jumped to the center one and slashed its eyes, before diving to the third one. It was lower than to rest so I decided to be a little fancy. I flipped with my sword out and chopped the head right off.

I turned to the camp to see if anyone saw that, but of course they didn't. I got back on and grabbed Luke. It took me a few minutes to get him on the beach, but I did it. I laid him on the ground and unfroze time.

Everyone turned and saw Luke on the sand. He was surprised and his face went pale when he saw me. He tried to cover it up with a smile. "Hey, Percy. How's it going?" I put the tip of my sword to his throat.

"Why are you attacking the camp? And more importantly, how are you alive?" he didn't answer verbally, but instead rolled over and pulled out a knife. He threw it at me. It hit me in the side of the ribs.

The blade sunk into the hilt and I clutched the wound. Luke smiled and started laughing. "Ha, the great Percy Jackson is dead." He was still laughing when half the camp ran at him, weapons at the ready.

Annabeth got to him first and pulled him up. He stared her in the face. "How's it going, Annie?" she punched him back to the ground. She pulled out her knife and put in under his chin. "Are you that mad about Percy? It's not like he-" He was interrupted by my laughter.

Luke moved his head and stared at me, face pale. "How, what, why?"

I pulled out the knife, I was still in pain, but could walk. "Guess your titan leaders didn't give you the memo. I am a god." Luke's face went even whiter, if that was possible. "And so is Annabeth."

Chiron trotted up. "Sorry I took so long, I thought you had it under control." He had some Hephaestus campers chain up Luke and take him to the big house. He turned back to Percy. "Are you ok? That looks like a bad wound."

I shook my head. It wasn't as bad as it looked. I was going to get some bandages when Hermes ran back to me again. "Zeus has called for your presence." He saw me soaked shirt. "did something happen?"

I shook my head and said, "Tell you on the way."

"After the meeting." He snapped his fingers and we teleported away.

_That was fun to right. And sorry for all because I cut out the lemon. Didn't work with how the story was going. And tell me if I made Luke seem to evil. Need reviews to tell me what to fix._


	3. Time and Architecture

**Next chapter. Percy gets all the powers of time and Annabeth gets her title.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy POV._

I was standing before the gods. I couldn't tell when they were saying. They seemed to be talking in a language I couldn't understand. Zeus held up a hand for silence and looked at me. "Perseus Jackson, you have used godly powers you didn't have permission to use. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't know I couldn't use them. Hermes gave them to me so I assumed I could use them." Zeus' face went red. He turned towards Hermes.

"You gave him the power over time! We didn't agree to that!"

Hermes just shrugged. "In my defense, I didn't give him all the powers. Just a little influence over it."

Zeus shook his head. "Well Percy, sense you already have powers over time, might as well be the god of it." He stood from his chair. He raised his hands like addressing a crowd. "Hall hail Perseus Jackson, God of Time." Every one clapped, but I didn't feel any different.

My father, Poseidon, walked up to me and handed me a sword. "It's really your old one, just if someone is made a god, we present them a weapon." I smiled and took it. It turned into a pen and I slipped it into my pocket.

Annabeth walked up next to me. She whispered into my ear, "I still don't know what god to be."

I chuckled and replied, "Didn't you always want to be an architect? So be the god of architecture." She nodded and went before the gods. The same process happened, except Athena gave Annabeth her knife.

After everyone settled down, Zeus addressed everyone again. "And now that everything is done and done, you two can go back to the camp." Aphrodite cleared her throat. "Yes, Aphrodite?"

"Well, aren't you going to ask them if they wanted to be married to another god?" I turned my head to look at Annabeth. Her eyes were wide.

Zeus sighed and looked at Percy. "Percy do you wish to be married to another goddess?" I looked at Annabeth. She mouthed _'me?' _I shrugged and mouthed _'do you want to be married to me?' _She just turned her head.

I turned to Zeus. "If she accepts me, I would like to marry Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Architecture."

Athena jumped from her chair. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from my daughter!" she turned to Zeus. "I will not allow this. I will not let this innocent girl marry the son of the traitorous god."

Poseidon turned towards her. "Traitorous god?" He was trying to get his anger under control. "I am perfectly fine with this marriage. I thought we could try to fix the mistakes in the past. I know it was wrong to go to your temple, but you turned the one of the people I thought of having a future with into a monster!"

Athena's eyes were filled with so much fire, they rivaled Ares'. "The only reason you are ok with this marriage is so you can rub it in my face!"

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared while thunder boomed through the hall. "So you, Annabeth Chase, accept Perseus to be your godly husband?"

"I do." Yelling from both Athena and Hera erupted. Athena wouldn't accept the fact that they were married and Hera still wouldn't grasp that Annabeth was a god. Zeus got their silence again.

"Perseus and Annabeth, you are now married. I don't think a ceremony will be thrown; maybe one can be held at the camp. And before we start WWIII, I think you should leave." Aphrodite walked up to me and Annabeth.

"If you can't hold a ceremony at camp," her voice dropped to a whisper, "you can have a special party of your own." She looked at Annabeth. "Make sure he makes good use over that power over time. If you know what I mean." She left with a smirk directed at me.

Before I could ask what she meant, Hermes walked up to them. He took us back to camp. Chiron trotted up to me. "So, what kind of chaos happened at the court of gods?"

"Too much to tell." Chiron nodded. "And all Hades broke loose when Aphrodite suggested we get married." Chiron's eyes widened. "And it got even worse when we agreed."

"What? You two got married?" We nodded sheepishly. Chiron held a hand to his face. "did you have a ceremony or did your parents try to kill you?"

Annabeth started explaining. "Percy's father was fine with it, I don't know why, but my mother went insane. Hera still didn't agree with me being a god."

Chiron nodded. "I was expecting something like that. I don't think you had a proper ceremony, so you can have one after the campfire." With that he trotted away. I turned to Annabeth.

"So, we're married? And you were going to have sex with me."

"Don't push it seaweed brain." She walked past me. "I'm going to interrogate Luke. Wanna come?"

I still didn't understand why she wanted to see Luke, but I let it go. "Sure, where is he?"

"Hephaestus cabin? If we can't find him, we can always ask." She went to the cabin. I followed her in, and saw Luke in about fifty chains.

He had some explaining to do.

_Chapter finished. Sorry that took so long, writing another story. Look it up, Sora and Kairi's wedding. Anyway, leave reviews and ideas for future chapters. And I am thinking about not having a lemon; just write another story with only lemons. Which would be better? _


	4. Revenge of the Time Master

**Next chapter. This one will include an interrogation scene. That's it. Nothing major happens. At all. So don't expect anything.**

Annabeth and I were walking back to the Hephaestus cabin when Clarisse walked up to me; she was covered in armor and had her fifth, maybe sixth electric spear.

"Hey, kelp brain. We got a capture the flag match for the new counselors. You are one leader and Annabeth is the other." She turned her back, but not before saying, "and the only reason I am on your team is because wise girl here wanted to go toe-to-toe." She started to laugh. "I'll still defeat even if you are a goddess."

I turned to Annabeth. "You better crush her." she shook her head.

"We shouldn't be able to play. We are gods. Un-killable, and in your case, unstoppable." That made me laugh, then I wondered. Why did the knife cut me? Wasn't I invulnerable from the dip in the river Styx? Guess being a god you already are invincible.

Annabeth ran ahead and got to the cabin first. She went inside without me. I eventually caught up and went inside. I found Annabeth holding a knife to Luke's throat. Luke was trying to pull away, but the chains were made by the best.

"Can you go a day without trying to kill me?" Luke moved his neck a millimeter away from the blade.

I walked up to Annabeth and pulled her away. "We shouldn't kill him, you knew him most of your life."

She turned to me. "And he tried to kill you about seven times." I gave her a quick glare that made her put her knife away.

"So Luke, how has life been treating you?" I pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

"It's not Luke, not anymore. Kronos still has a hold on me. I don't want to hurt you guys, but I can't control myself."

I was shocked to hear this. It made sense; Luke was a nice guy when he wasn't being influenced by titans. "I thought Kronos was defeated for good when you stabbed yourself."

"I didn't destroy Kronos, I just killed myself." He hung his head.

Annabeth gave him a funny look. "If you're not Luke, you must be" She got up and grabbed my arm. "Percy, those chains aren't meant to hold gods or titans. We got to run."

Just then, Luke's blue eyes turned gold and he burst out of the chains. Out of instinct a pulled Annabeth to the ground to dodge the shrapnel. Kronos laughed. So, Perseus Jackson is now I god. And I believe you control time?"

I got up and pulled out my pen. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." He held out his hand and a gold orb encased me. I could feel my strength being drained. "How dare my own son give away my title. I am the only being who can control time." he released me from the orb. I coughed up some blood, the red, mortal kind. "And now, I will destroy the one thing that stands before me and my revenge!"

He scythe appeared and he swung it down at me. Annabeth jumped in front of the blow, knife ready to block. Kronos stopped before he started to laugh. "You think you can stop me with that? Think again, wise girl."

Annabeth lunged forward and stabbed Kronos in his chest. Before he could recover from the attack, she pulled it out and slashed his chest multiple times. To finish him off, she jumped back and threw the knife at his forehead. It landed on the nose, literally, and sunk to the hilt. "Only Percy can call me wise girl." She ran forward, grabbed the knife and pulled it out and kicked him to the ground.

Kronos smiled before disappearing. Annabeth remembered Percy and helped him to his feet. "Damn Annabeth. I've never seen you fight like that." She just blushed and led him to the big house. Percy was barely conscious when he sat on the porch. The last thing he remembered was Chiron trotting up to Annabeth, wondering what happened… we need a councilor that actually pays attention.

_Sorry this took forever to come out. I started it about a week after chapter 3, but never got to finish it. Anyway, regarding the lemon. I will flip a coin to see if I include one. Heads, I do. Tails, I don't. _

_Keep on reading and reviewing. –KH3 FTW_


	5. The Best Medicine

_KH3: ok, decided to continue the story. There is no lemon in this chapter, but there is a sexual scene where *blank* is giving *blank* to *blank.* Sorry, I don't like to give away parts of the story. Now get reading!_

_Third person POV_

Percy woke up feeling pain and a finger roaming his body. He jerked into a sitting position before laying back down due to a flare of pain in his abdomen.

"Calm down Percy. It's just me." Annabeth's soothing voice made him relax. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel pained."

"I think you mean 'I'm in pain'". Percy rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Sorry, shouldn't go grammar patrol on you."

Percy tried to take her hand, which was still moving around his body, before he winced. Annabeth gave him a worried look. "It's fine. Just need some rest."

Annabeth climbed into bed with him. She kissed his forehead before crawling on top of him. She was careful not to put any pressure on him. "What are you doing?"

She gave him a sly smile before saying, "making you feel better." She kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss as best he could. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. But in his current condition he was in no place to do so.

After a few minutes of making out, Annabeth pulled away, a string of mixed saliva connecting their mouths, and crawled lower down Percy's body. When her head was around his hips, she gently rubbed the small lump that was forming.

Percy tried to stop her, but before he could sit up a stream of pain from his hips to his neck stopped him.

Annabeth looked up. "Percy, you need to relax. I'm just trying to make you feel better." She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. His obvious erection was sticking up, pitching a 'tent' out of his underwear.

Annabeth opened her mouth in surprise. The first thing that came to mind was a single word, huge. Not that she had any experience with this type of situation. Truthfully, the only reason she was doing this was because she picked up the wrong book. She meant to get another book on Greece, but instead, got a relatively naught book about a sailor and… you know what, I'm not going to go into detail.

She got quite turned on by the story and wanted to try these things out. And here she was, about to suck Percy off.

Annabeth pulled down Percy's boxers, allowing his cock to spring free. It was even larger than she thought. She slowly took it in her hand. She felt it throb in her hand. Percy groaned as she slowly pumped her hand up and down.

Annabeth slowly licked the tip of Percy's dick before slowly taking him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the small portion she had in her mouth. She slowly took more of Percy, sucking and licking while she did. She couldn't take all of him, but what she couldn't get; she used her hand to stimulate it.

The way she had Percy groaning and moaning, she thought she was doing a good job. She started bobbing up and down, licking the underside of his penis when she went up, and sucking when she went down.

It wasn't too long before Percy said, "I'm going to come." She stopped bobbing her head and pumped her hand a bit harder. Her mouth was filled with Percy's warm seed. She swallowed as much as she could, but some of it dribbled down her chin. She used her finger to scoop it up.

She decided to tease Percy and pretend to try and feed it to him. He moved his head away. She giggle before sucking the cum off her finger. Percy moved his arms around Annabeth and held her close. "Are you feeling better, seaweed brain?"

He smiled. "Yes, thanks to you." He kissed the bridge of her nose. "And I must say you look quite sexy right now."

Annabeth pulled Percy's boxers and pants. "I should probably go. Don't want to arouse suspicions." She got up and walked out of the room, her hips swaying slightly. Percy signed and wished he got injured more often.

_That story was basically what you call a teaser. I have decided to finish my other story, and then start on the other project I was working on. Who here likes Zombies, Hollywood undead, and Percy Jackson? _

_What am I talking about, you all like Percy Jackson. Why else would you be reading this? –KH3_


	6. The Next Adventure

_KH3: a little author's note. I will not update this for a week due to the fact I am on vacation. I am typing this on the way there actually. I will try not to leave you at a big cliff hanger, but I won't be able to help it._

Percy's POV

After I fell asleep, my dreams were clouded with nightmares. I know I said demigod dreams usually predict the future, but I don't want these dreams to come true. All of them ended with death and destruction. The worst one was Kronos killed the gods and Annabeth. He then burned down the camp and destroyed all I love.

I woke up and tried to get in a sitting position. With a little difficulty, I did it. I through my feet off the bed and stood up. I felt fine. I guess all I needed was rest, and Annabeth's "medicine" helped.

I walked outside and looked for anyone. The camp was deserted. I went back into the big house and looked around. When I didn't find anyone, I looked in the attic. The oracle was no longer resting in the body up there, but no one bothered to bury the body. So there was a rotten body in the attic. Seems like something from a horror movie.

Just when I was about to leave, I heard a voice. It was female. I turned my head to the oracle's old body. It didn't move, but I heard the voice again. A faint glow appeared in front of me. It took the form of a woman wearing a long white gown.

"Perseus Jackson, I am the spirit of the oracle of Delphi. The fates have chosen you defeat Kronos and save Olympus. You didn't do a good job the first time." I admit, that did hurt a bit. "And since Kronos is back, we have decided to help you out." She formed a golden sword and handed it to me. "Take this. This weapon was forged right after the dawn of time. It can rip the immortality from any creature it hits." I grabbed the sword. The balance felt right.

"But be warned, this sword will not harm any creature, just weaken enough to kill. Do NOT use it on anything other than Kronos. To find him, look for the sunken city in the atlantic." With that, she disappeared. I went back downstairs and looked in the one place I haven't yet. The camp meeting room. Gods I'm an idiot.

As soon as I opened the door, I was tackled by Annabeth. In the background I could hear cheers, a "Get a room!" and the sound of a wheel chair rolling towards me. Chiron looked at me and said, "Annabeth, please stop crushing Percy. We will need him alive and healthy. And where did you get that sword?"

After I got up, I answered him. "When I went upstairs to look for you,"

"You looked in the attic? Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I did. Some spirit gave me this." I held up the sword. "Apparently, it can take away immortality. I'm going to defeat Kronos with it, once and for all."

Everyone cheered, except Chiron. He pulled me aside. "Percy, I don't think you should have that weapon."

"Why not?" I was confused. Didn't he want Kronos gone?

"A weapon that can kill the unkillable. It is either fake, or a trick. What if someone gets a hold of this and kills the gods?" That made me think. "Just remember Percy, with great power, comes great responsibility."

"Did you get that from Spiderman?" Chiron gave me a weird look.

"Who's Spiderman?"

"Just ignore it." We walked back to into the room.

"Percy, did the oracle tell you anything?"

"Yeah, she told me to find the sunken city in the Atlantic. I think I should ask my father where it is."

"Good idea and do you want to bring anyone with you? It seems like a quest."

"I'll take Annabeth and… any volunteers?" No one raised their hands. "Ok then. Guess we go alone." We walked outside. I turned to Annabeth. "I think we should go to my dad's palace. Maybe he can give us directions."

"Good idea. Are you going to make a giant bubble to transport us there?" she giggled before a kid from the Hephaestus cabin came up to us.

"Hey, Percy, can I show you something?" I nodded and followed him to his cabin. He pulled went to a cabinet and opened it. "Take this." He pulled out a shotgun and an SMG. "Beckendorf started designing these. The bullets are lined with celestial bronze. Should kill on contact. Save the shotgun for the big ones."

I took the guns. "Thanks. These might prove useful." We left the cabin and walked to the ocean.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Well, I have some sort naval positioning system and I should just be able to travel off instincts. The only problem might be you."

"Excuse me? I'm a problem?"

"Only because you can't breathe under water and will have to travel slower."

"Ok, makes sense." We walked into the water and I created a bubble around us while we kept walking. This is going to be a long trip.

_Ok, bye now. Keep on reading-KH3_


End file.
